beyond the line
by demonhunter4752
Summary: THAT WAS YOU THAT HIT ME." Joey gets hit by Seto what will happen when he takes his new 'puppy' home.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the Line

Joey was running late again. He was running as hard as he could trying to keep the tears that were stinging his eyes at bay. My dad is going to kill me he thought to himself. As he came to a street corner he looked both ways as he was approaching and tried to run across the street. As he was in the middle of the street he heard tiers screech and felt a sharp pain in his side, as he was falling he could picture himself being dead, as he hit the ground he heard a loud pop.

As he came to he felt good, he was in a big comfortable bed that smelt great. Then he tried to sit up and was rewarded by a headache and a sharp pain in his side that made him scream in pain and fall back into the bed. Joey heard the door slam open with haste, "Joey!" said a voice he was very familiar with but couldn't place until it said, "Come on Mutt talk to me don't scare me agin."

"What the hell did you do to me Kaiba!" Joey yelled but soon regretted doing so because it made his head and side hurt.

Seto flinched he already felt bad for hitting the blond while being intoxicated. He sighed and asked, "So how so you feel Joey... other than the head and side."

"Yeah I'm just great after getting hit by a car...by the way how long have I been out."

"Uh... do you really want me to answer that?" Seto asked hesitantly.

"Yeah that would be why I asked moneybags."

"Um well you have been out for two days now."

"Damn." Joey stated as he was trying to come up with an excuse that wouldn't get him killed by his father. Joey's father was abusive, a drunk, and could care less about his son's safety. As Joey stood he winced then noted that he was completely nude. "You sick bastard... where are my clothes."

"Well after I hit you, you where bleeding an..."

"WAIT... YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HIT ME?"

"yes." Seto said meekly, "I thought you would have guessed that. And about your clothes they are being washed and I think you should lay down."

"Go to hell moneybags."

Seto sighed, "At least stay until your clothes are clean."

When his clothes were finally clean Joey went to leave and came face to face with a blanket of snow and it was still coming down. Seto came to stand next to him and said, "I'm not driving in that and I'm not letting you go out on foot in that you have been injured enough... would you like me to call your dad and tell him your staying over here."

"You talked to my dad... when, why?"

"Well I called him and told him you where hit by a car and was going to stay at my estate for a while."

"Oh I bet he took that well."

"I don't care about your worthless father mutt."

"Ha... yeah because you just love me moneybags." Seto just stared at Joey and thought, you have no idea my mutt.

Later Seto took Joey to the hot tub to try and get the blond relaxed and comfortable.

As Joey submerged himself he didn't know whether to hate the CEO or not. Seto was being nice to him for once. Then Joey thought well he does have incentive to be nice to me he did hit me with his car. "Your only being nice to me because I can sue you and you have no way out of this one Seto Kaiba."

Seto looked at him and said, "Your only partially right mutt."

"What do you mean by partially!" Joey exclaimed as he watched Seto strip his T-shirt off.

"Well Joseph I mean this." Joey had no time to stop what Seto was doing.

Joey was dumbfounded Seto Kaiba was kissing him and his lips where demanding Joey to return his affection. Joey sat there shocked for a moment before returning the kiss caussing Seto to moan.

They kissed like that for awhile before Joey felt Seto's tong slide against his lips asking to be let in, Joey opened his mouth to let Seto taste him and to taste Seto. The kiss started to get heated and Seto wanted to touch his puppy, but as soon as he ran his hand up Joey's side he was rewarded with a sharp cry of pain. "Shit... I sort of forgot about you being hurt I'm sorry Puppy."

"Its okay Seto I for got to." Then they went back to their make out session and Joey got to sleep with his almost lover that night, and as he lay there he thought well that went beyond the line a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of seto or joey i just own the plot

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been two months since Joey had been with Seto at all. To Joey it seemed as if the CEO didn't want to be around him at all. In-fact Seto had reverted back to his old self. Seto was insulting him agin and to top every thing off it was Valentine's Day and he felt as if he were all alone. It didn't help any that his so called friends started talking about their lovers and what they had planed later that night.

Joey felt so lonely, left out, and forgotten, and he didn't hide it on his way to lunch. At lunch the table his friends and him shared was full so he ended up eating alone. By the time lunch was over he felt like crying. As he walked into the room there sat Seto Kaiba and Joey's desk was full of candy and in the chair sat a stuffed golden puppy. Seto had one of his smirks on his face that just asked Joey to ask about it. "What the hell is this Seto?" Joey asked as he started blushing a bright red as the other students started filling into the room.

Seto's response was, "You have to read the card, thats how this works." Joey sighed and reached for the card and started reading it.

To my Puppy,

Im sorry about the way I

have been acting I have been

stressed about some arrangement

That I have been planning.

Love Seto*!*

P.S. We need to talk, met me

After school.

Joey barley had time to read the note before the teacher told him to take all the stuff on his desk to his locker because it was a distraction. As class drug on Joey could only sit there and think about what he wanted to tell Seto. The thoughts went from 'get the hell out of my life to I need you please love me.

After the god forsaken bell rang Joey went to his locker then headed for the front of the school where he found Seto leaning against a blue Lamborghini. Joey's mouth dropped, he had only seen one of those in magazines. He approached Seto looking something like a fish. Seto laughed and said, "I figured you'd want to ride in style Puppy. Joey snapped his mouth shunt and couldn't believe that having Seto call him that agin would feel so good.


	3. Chapter 3

Just before I begin I would like to ask that of the 297 hits why no one reviewed it makes me sad and feel like I'm not doing a good job all I ask is to say if you liked it or not. So please review.

Oh and warning this is the lemon chapter

But anyways on with chapter three, oh and I don't own the characters wish I did.

* * *

They drove in silence, but the closer they got to Kaiba Mansion the more Joey had a since of dread that he just couldn't shake. Joey glanced at Seto and found that he had a that said he was up to something, but to Joey it looked more like a cat that got the cream look. Seto glanced at him and laughed as Joey swallowed hard and looked away. Seto sighed and looked to where Joey's hand was resting and grabbed it in his own. Joey was shocked and looked at his hand that was now linked with Seto's. He then looked up at Seto to see the other teen smiling this shocked Joey more than Seto holding his hand.

Finally they reached the mansion and by that time Seto definitely had that look that said he was a cat that got the cream. Joey barley had time to get out of the car before he was bodily pulled from it. As Seto pulled Joey towards him Joey couldn't stop the cry of pain that came from his mouth. Seto stopped and seemed panicked when he said, "Don't tell me your still in pain from me hitting you!"  
"N-no it's not from you."  
"Then why are you in pain my puppy."  
"It's n-noting it's j-just that I got into a fight with some of the guys that live next to me."  
"Your sure your all rite love I can't deal with you being hurt I puts me in pain to see it." Seto said as his head drooped down in shame or in hurt Joey didn't know but he really didn't want to see his love hurt or feel shame for what his old man had done. Joey sighed and hugged Seto, then he put his hand on Seto's face and when Seto looked up Joey kissed his love for the first time since that fateful night that seemed like so long ago it almost hadn't seemed real to Joey until just this moment.

The trek through the mansion was all a blur were they stopped every now and then to make out against the wall. Where Seto put his mark on Joey or more like marks they were deep purple and in some places black. By the time they made it to Seto's room they had lost all their clothes. Seto lay Joey flat on his back on the floor Seto had never done this willingly before but knew he could get the best leverage there. He looked down at his puppy with adoration and lust filled eyes and asked Joey if he was going to be okay with this as he lowered himself down to kiss his puppy.

Joey looked up into his loves eyes and could only say, "yes" in a meek and soft voice. This made Seto hesitate and acutally look at his soon to be lover's eyes. In them he saw a fear he knew all to well himself, some one had hurt his Joey like this.

Seto sighed and said, "We don't have to do this puppy, we have the rest of our lives to commit this act."

Joey started shaking his head and grabbed Seto and pulled him down into a very desperate and passionate kiss. "S-Seto I-I n-need this, please I need you to be with me and show me that this can be grate as long as I have you." Joey stammered.

Seto gave him a peck on the cheek and brought his now limp member to Joey's lips. Seto was stunned to feel the hot wetness of his puppy's mouth, but what stunned him more was the fact that his puppy was way to good at this for it to be his first time. Joey had Seto throbbing hard aging in less than a minuet and moaning as of he himself had never had a blowjob in his entire life. After another minuet of that Seto pulled his throbbing and crying member from Joey's mouth. The blond whined in protest until he got Seto's fingers in his mouth and he sucked them until Seto removed them as well. Joey was disappointed for a moment before one of those digits interred his body he tensed and cried out in pain knowing that he had to relax and remember that this was Seto and not his old man. After Seto realized his puppy had relaxed he moved his finger in and out of Joey before he put in a second finger and pulling them in and out before putting his third finger in and looking for that sweet spot Seto had learned from his adopted father so many years ago. Seto was rewarded when he heard Joey gasp and push back against his intruding hand. Joey seemed to like this so much that Seto continued his ministrations for awhile more before pulling his hand out. Seto loved the whimper his puppy gave at the absence of his hand but soon cried out in pain as Seto lined himself up and plunged in half way he held Joey until Joey nodded for him to continue so Seto pushed himself the rest of the way in. Seto aging waited for his puppy to adjust but it was so hard for him to stay still with how tight Joey was even after his ministrations. Seto waited with his teeth clenched so tight that he was starting to get a headache before Joey gave him the clear and Seto started slowly pushing in and out of his love searching for that spot he knew would send Joey up a wall. Seto was rewarded, "Ah-Ah S-Seto there there please harder." Seto smirked and obliged as he increased his strength and leverage. Seto loved that his lover was getting so vocal.

"AH- AH, SETO I'm going to cum."

Seto didn't need to be told he could feel it on his own. The tightning of the muscles around him was about to bring him as well.

Seto climaxed in Joey which brought him while they both cried each others names a blinding light flashed and when it cleared they were on there sides panting. Joey sighed and moved so that he was facing Seto and said, "I love you." Seto closed his eyes and let it sink in before saying, "I love you to my little puppy."


End file.
